Seth and The Tech
by Stardust16
Summary: When Ryan gets sick suddenly and his mom has to leave for a conference, he gets left with Seth Harper. The billionaire inventor, the mastermind and the one who wants to plunge the world into eternal darkness, all while destroying him. This cannot end well. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading, please know that this has spoilers for "Let's Find Leo!", so if you haven't seen that episode yet, I recommend you watch it.**

 **And three times after that too, so it sinks in.**

 **Other than that, welcome and read!**

* * *

 _9:30 am, Tuesday morning. First period has started. Mark has a spare._

"Are you sure you can take care of him?" Grace asked her billionaire boyfriend of a month as she turned to look back at her youngest son, who was sick in bed, sleeping. It wasn't exactly her favourite idea to leave her boyfriend alone with her children so soon, but she needed to travel to New York for a catering conference and she couldn't exactly stay home last minute.

"Are you sure you don't trust your son?" Mark asked as he walked past the two, popping some mixed nuts into his mouth. "Oh, wait, I already know the answer to that, _Mother_."

Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head before returning her worry to leaving her sons with her CEO boyfriend.

"Don't worry about us," Seth assured his black haired girlfriend, confidently. "We'll be fine. And I'm pretty sure I know how to take care of a kid."

"He's a fifteen year old, Seth."

Seth shrugged. "Eh, same thing, Grace."

Grace sighed and shook her head, though you could see the worry was still evident on her face. "Alright then. Make sure to call me if you need anything or have any trouble." She had then quickly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before grabbing her bags and heading out the door. "See you when I get back."

"Have fun!" Seth called out the entrancd door. Once he saw Grace disappear from his sight, he closed the door quietly before turning around and smiling evilly. "This...This should be fun."

* * *

 **IM BACK!**

 **AND ARENT I EVIL?!**

 **Haha, don't worry, I'm just kidding about being evil...**

 **Or maybe not.**

 **But anyway, I'm really excited for this story! Ever since I found out Seth was the Mastermind, I've had a ton of ideas of what could happen between him and Ryan if they were ever stuck in a room together. So, I wrote this quick little chapter up and put them in a room together! Go me!**

 **Seriously though, who's ready for this show to go down?!**

 **I know I am!**

 **And the second chapter is already written, so I'll post that when I can, but in the meantime I'll be writing the third one!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm back and with a new chappie! I know I only got two reviews on the last one, but the fandom is small, so it's not like I can expect a lot, right? But anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _11-11:30 am. It is now lunchtime at school._

"No," Ryan groaned as he covered his head with a pillow, while a loud beeping noise filled his ears. Why the heck was his alarm blaring now? He felt sick, he wasn't going to school and he automatically set it to go off at seven am _every morning_ , which it _wasn't_.

"Mark!" The technopath yelled, before realizing Mark wasn't in the house, "Turn it off!"

Instead though, Seth came running in instead. "What's wrong?" He asked, seemingly worried. He had then knelt down—on one knee—beside the boy before speaking once more. "Are you okay?" He questioned, quietly.

Upon seeing Seth's face—the mastermind's face—Ryan froze and gasped, before trying to sit up, to no avail. "What...are you...doing here?" He grunted, weakly.

"Your mom asked me to come look after you," Seth answered, his hand resting on his knee. "She's on a trip, so I'm gonna be looking after you for the next few days. Better get used to me."

Ryan stared at the CEO shocked, as he remembered a conversation he had with his mom just hours before.

 _(8-8:30 am. First period has started)_

 _"Looks like you're not going to school today," Grace said, upon discovering her son was sick. "I'll call Seth to come over." She had then looked up at Mark, who stood in the doorway with a blank face, but even so, you could tell what he was thinking. "Mark," She spoke, snapping the boy out of his trance, "Go get ready for school, honey."_

 _Ryan was about to protest when Mark did. "I-I can look after him," the older boy offered. He knew what Seth was capable of, who he was, and there was no way he was going to let him anywhere near his brother, especially if he was sick._

 _"No, you can't," Grace refused as she argued with her son. "I thought you had a game today?"_

 _"I can cancel."_

 _"You can't just cancel a game seven hours before."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"No you can't."_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _"No, you can't. Mark—"_

 _"Just let me take care of him!" Mark yelled, growing frustrated with his mother. "I'm old enough, I'm sixteen, I think I'd know how to take care of my younger brother!"_

 _"No," Grace said sternly as she looked her son in the eye. "You can't. You have a game today and an education to get to. Now go get ready for school."_

 _Mark sighed, defeatedly, and muttered a "Fine," as he turned on his heels and went back into his room to get ready._

 _"Good." Grace had then turned back to Ryan and pushed his hair back, feeling for a fever, and frowned when she realized he had one. "I'm gonna go call Seth," She explained, before she kissed her son on the forehead and started to leave the room._

 _She didn't get very far, however, before Ryan called out to her. "Mom," He begged as he grabbed Grace's arm. "Please, I can take care of myself. Take me to a doctor, or have Mark look after me, but please just don't have Seth come over. Please, Mom, please."_

 _"I'm sorry, Ryan," Grace whispered, trying to assure her son. "But I have a plane to catch and a phone call to make."_

 _And that was the last thing Ryan heard, before he turned on his side and fell asleep once more._

"No," Ryan replied, as he shook his pounding head. "No, I want you out and I want you gone."

"Your mom sent me here," Seth objected. "I'm not leaving. Besides, I've already been here for four hours."

Ryan looked shocked. "I've been asleep for four hours?!" Who knows what evidence or clues Seth could've found during that time?!

Seth shrugged casually. "Nah, only about two. I came in to check on you every half an hour."

"You came in to check on me every half hour?"

"Yep," Seth said, smiling, as his tone had a hint of sarcasm to it. "See how much I care?"

"No!" Ryan yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. "No, that's not the point! That's not what I'm talking about! I want you gone, that's all, that's it, that's all I want is for you to be gone!"

Seth sighed, though you could easily tell he wasn't frustrated or annoyed with the technopath. "Well, that's too bad," He spoke, "'Cause we can't always have what we want."

"Yeah," Ryan muttered, as he turned over on his side, closing his eyes and trying to block out the pain his illness was giving him. "Yeah, you're telling me."

* * *

 **Aww, don't you just feel bad for Ryan?**

 **. . .**

 **'Cause I don't. XD**

 **Don't worry, don't worry, I'm just kidding. But isn't it fun to see fictional characters in pain? After all, that's why there's a lot of hurt/comfort fics out there, right?**

 **Maybe after this little story's done though, I'll write an _actual_ story that focuses on Seth and Ryan (except, ya know, Seth won't be all evil, psychopathy and stuff XD).**

 **So, I'm actually writing chalter five now, but not to worry since chapter three will be coming soon! Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll make sure to post more soon. :)**

 **~Star**


	3. Chapter 3

_12:30 pm. Third period has started._

"Oww..." Ryan moaned as he woke up to a pain in his side and his head. He assumed he fell asleep after his last conversation with Seth, but now his throat was burning raw and his head was pounding even more than before, if that was possible. He tried to sit up, but as he did, his stomach flipped and he forced himself to lie back down.

 _'Ugh, I feel terrible'_ , Ryan thought to himself, silently suffering in pain.

He really didn't want to do this.

But on the other hand, he couldn't exactly get up, nevermind walk, without his stomach lurching, and he definitely did not want that to happen again.

"S-S-Seth?" The technopath called out, quietly. When he didn't get a response, he slowly got out of bed, wincing and cradling his stomach as he did so.

Silently, he stepped through the halls step by step, not even daring to make a sound. It took him longer than usual to make it to the kitchen, but he did, and just as he was about to get the aspirin, he noticed something.

Seth, was asleep on the couch. . . with his laptop, _open_.

"Let's see what this little evil so-called mastermind has been working on," Ryan whispered as he grabbed the CEO's laptop and took it over to the kitchen counter.

"Ooh," Ryan spoke aloud after a few minutes of research, "What's this here? Mission: Destroy Mech-X4." Ryan had then peered closer before reading aloud once again, his voice slightly hoarse. "The Power of a Technopath?" The boy asked. "Wha—"

"What 'ya looking at there, Ryan?"

Immediately, a hand spun Ryan back on his seat, before Seth grabbed Ryan off the still-spinning stool by his shirt collar, lifting him up off the ground so that they were face to face and eye to eye. When the young technopath didn't say anything, the CEO continued.

"Tell me, what you saw, on my laptop," Seth threatened, "Tell me before I do something I _regret_."

"N-Nothin," Ryan answered quickly. Maybe too quickly, he thought. "I didn't see anything, Seth, I swear—"

"Don't lie to me. You really think I'm that stupid?!"

 _'Well, you look like it,'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped.

 _'Wait, did I say that out loud?'_

"What did you _see_ , Ryan?!"

"I saw nothing, Seth, I swear—"

"Liar!" Seth yelled, angrily. He'd had enough of this. Feeling his anger overpower him and the rest of his emotions, he threw Ryan back against the bar stools, before making him hiss and flinch in pain.

"C'mon, stand up!" The CEO screamed. Out of fear, Ryan began to do what the man said when another strike of pain hit and he collapsed to the floor once again.

"Stand up!" Seth roared repeatedly, as he kicked the technopath right in the ribs. Ryan choked back his screams and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed a little. Somehow though, he found the urge to stand up and stood up, he did.

"What. . .do you. . .want?" Ryan cried out, close to hyperventilating. He could feel the room spinning and could feel himself losing consciousness, but didn't dare show it.

"Get into my car," Seth hissed, "And don't you _dare_ say a word about this to _anybody_."

Ryan, in response, nodded tiredly and sighed. Slowly, and nearly stumbling over himself, he dragged his feet outside and somehow made his way into the front seat, with Seth following along behind him.

The last thing he heard was the engine starting as they drove off and he drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Yay! Done! Thank goodness!**

 **But I have some bad news guys...**

 **So, turns out, I've jinxed myself once again and got myself sick while writing this. So for a while, I won't be updating as fast as I normally do anymore. I'm working on the second half of chapter five right now though—I don't know how many chapters this'll have—so no worries, because although I will still be writing while I'm sick, I just won't be posting as much anymore. Got it? Good!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews! I'm sorry this author's note is so short, but I really need to get to sleep, so...**

 **But yeah, I hope you liked it! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter! Yay! Just a short note though, that there is about one or two words in here that _are_ abbreviations of swear words, but if you don't feel comfortable reading about that, I'll leave a short little summary below, so you can skip this chapter if you want and just continue to the end. Got it? Okay, good! Now read on!**

* * *

 _5:30 pm. Mark's game ended just a few minutes ago, school ended at 3:15._

Mark hated himself.

No, rephrase; he was _disappointed_ in himself.

He was disappointed with himself for not sticking up for his brother and he was disappointed with himself for not skipping school anyway to be with him.

Because when he found the house empty. . .

Well, that was just about the worst moment of his life.

"Spyder, Harris, get in here!" The basketball player yelled, after checking all the rooms in the house, excluding the basement. When nobody was found, he freaked out, but upon hearing his scream, Harris and Spyder ran in as fast as they could, huffing and puffing as they did so.

"What's wrong?!" Harris asked, frantically.

"Ryan's not here!" Mark yelled, panicking thoughts running through his brain. "Go, check every room again! Once, twice, three times, how many, I don't care, just check them again!" He had then threw the keys to Spyder, who caught them from behind before running through the house with Harris. "Check the basement too!" He screamed, his voice sounding shattered in a way he never heard it before.

In a state of full out panic and worry, Marl glanced around the house until he spotted something—something—sitting on the kitchen counter.

The _open_ laptop.

Immediately, Mark threw it down on the couch and eventually threw himself down as well. Once seated, he started looking through all the files on the computer. Unfortunately, it only took a minute and in that minute, time was wasted, because Mark found nothing.

"I found nothing!" Mark reported, his voice trembling and his words rushing out, as Harris and Spyder came back into the room. "I-I didn't _freakin'_ find _anything_!"

"I—We didn't either," Spyder said with disappointment laced in his voice, as he looked down at the ground, feeling a strong sense of regret for whatever reason anonymous.

"There has to be some way we can track where he is," Harris thought aloud. He had then walked over and grabbed the laptop from Mark before settling on the couch, with the other two teens on either side of him. "Let's see, you said Seth was with him, right?"

Mark nodded.

"The evil mastermind!" Spyder cried, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Okay, so then if I plug this USB into the side slot here, the information from the file should be downloaded into it and in exactly an hour or so, we should be able to track Seth's car and find Ryan."

"An hour?!" Mark repeated, in clear disbelief. "Harris, Ryan could've been gone for ten hours already and we wouldn't of even known it!"

"I'm trying to best I can!" Harris defended himself. "Mark, you have to think, we just literally found out he was missing a minute ago!"

Suddenly Mark stood up and started pacing. "Th—This all my fault. I should've came back to the house to check on him as soon as first period ended! I should've never left him with Harper! For all—For all I know, Ryan could be dying, drowning or dead! What happens if we don't find him?! What happens if—What happens if he's _dead_?! How the heck am I going to explain that to my _mom_ , Harris?!"

"Dude, relax," Spyder spoke up as he patted Mark's shoulder. "We're gonna find Ryan, one way or another, alright? Trust me, he's Ryan, he'll be okay."

Mark sighed, a thoughtful yet worrisome look in his eyes. "I hope so."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, great news guys!**

 **I _don't_ feel like I'm dying anymore! **

**(Translation; I don't feel sick anymore!)**

 **YAYYYY! So now I can go to school tomorrow, read Shakespeare, and be Juliet in the read we're doing in class!**

 **YAYYYY!**

 **And the season finale of Mech-X4 is airing tomorrow (today?) too!**

 **SO YAYYY!**

 **Who's excited?!**

 **CAUSE I AM! XD**

 **Sadly though, I can't see it until the day _after_ , so if you can't help it and wanna tell me some _awesome_ spoilers, then go right ahead! **

**Anyway though, I hope you liked this little chapter, and please let me know what you think in the reviews! :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Byee!**

 **~Star**

 **Edit: I just realized I totally forgot the summary! Whoops! So here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Alright, so let's recap; Ryan's been left with Seth, the house is empty and both of them have gone off to who-knows-where because I sure don't XD. But in the meantime, Mark, Spyder and Harris arrive home from the latest basketball game and when they find the house is empty... well, it's not good for them _or_ Ryan. Luckily, Harris thinks he knows a way to track them both down, but with doubts filling Mark's mind, things don't always go according to plan. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another** **new chappie! Yay! And has anyone noticed how the chapters always start off with someone waking up? XD Don't worry though, that'll be fixed as we get deeper into the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _5:30 pm. Mark, Harris and Spyder have now arrived home, while Ryan is with Seth. It is still Tuesday._

"Ugh. . ."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and shifted as he awoke, only to find his hands and legs tied to a chair.

 _'Great,'_ He sighed, _'Ugh, that's_ _just great.'_

Quietly, he lifted his head, which was actually somewhat difficult when it felt like it was being pounded by a hammer, and scanned the room. It was particularly dark, but once his eyes adjusted, Ryan could see fine. The walls, as well as he could tell, was painted a dark grey and there were no windows. Shelves and cardboard boxes, as well as crates, lied around the room, and the technopath automatically assumed he was in one of Seth's many warehouses, until the door opened and the lights snapped on dramatically.

"Well, well. . . Look who's awake..."

"W-W—Where am I?"

"In one of my many fabulous yet for some reason unknown, abandoned warehouses," Seth answered as he flourished his hands, as if to show off and showcase the room. "Like it?" He asked, an optimistic tone hidden within his voice.

"No! L- Let me go, Seth!" The technopath yelled, struggling and shifting as he did so. The yelling and struggling didn't work as well as he hoped though, considering he was weak and his voice was nearly faded.

"Oh, don't worry, Ryan. I will." The CEO snickered as he circled around the boy in the middle of the room. "After I have a little fun with you, that is. . ."

"Do you really think you're gonna get away with this?! Do you really think my brother's _that_ stupid?! He knows who you are and what you're capable of! There's no way he's not going to come looking for me!"

"Then tell me, Ryan," Seth said as he stopped in his tracks and looked closely at the boy, so that they were directly face to face. "What _am_ I capable of?"

And suddenly. . . Ryan _didn't_ know.

* * *

 _5:55 pm. Harris, Mark and Spyder have now been trying to track Ryan down for the past 25 minutes. . . to no avail._

"Harris, what's taking so long?!"

"Let it finish!" The small boy squeaked as he watched the computer load. "It's almost done!"

"Fine!" Mark shouted as he peered closer at the small screen. It was obvious he was trying to keep his cool, but it was also obvious that it wasn't working as well as it could be. Spyder and Harris had joined him in staring at the screen, but let out a frustrating breath when the green bar stopped loading and started to move backwards instead.

"Harris, man, do something!" Mark yelled once more, returning to full-panic mode. He had then waited one or two seconds and when Harris didn't do anything, he decided to instead. So almost instantly, Mark grabbed the laptop and immediately started shaking it.

"Mark, that's not gonna do anything!" Harris exclaimed, before the screen flickered to black. "Oh, great!" He continued, "See, look at what you did!'

The two had then stared at the black screen for a minute before Seth appeared on it, making Mark drop the laptop on the ground in shock and terror and though he did so, the small computer didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Hello!" The happy CEO exclaimed, giving the three boys a wide, bright smile. "How ya doing today, guys? Sun's shining, weather's warm. Isn't it a nice day today?"

 _'It won't be for you once I get my hands on you,'_ Spyder thought to himself.

"What do you want, Seth?!" Mark demanded, furiously.

"Oh, what I want?" Seth replied, using his sweetness to try and cover up his evil demeanour. "No, Mark. I thought this was about what you want? After all, you do want your brother back, right?" He had then moved aside, only for the three boys to see Ryan, who was groaning in pain, before Seth returned to the screen, still smiling and as happy as ever.

"What are you doing to him?!" Harris inquired. "What'd he ever do to you?"

"Oh, don't worry, Ryan's fine," Seth said as he shrugged casually and waved his hand through the air like he didn't care. "He's just helping me with a little. . . _experiment,_ let's say."

"He's your lab rat?!" Spyder spoke with disgust evident in his voice. He had then shook his head and gagged, feeling nauseous at just the thought of being tested on. "Dude, that's sick!"

"Maybe so," Harper replied with his lips pursed before a smile spread across his face again, "But he's helping me. And after all, that is good, right?"

"Wrong!" Spyder cried, as he jumped and clapped his hands together excitedly, only for his friends to stare at him, confused.

"Sorry," He muttered, "I get over energetic when I'm nervous."

" _Anyway_ ," Seth interrupted, directing the boys' attention back to him, "Although I hate and deeply despise you all, I am sure you are nice people, like me, so I'm gonna give you guys a little over twenty four hours to come save your friend and brother, because I'm so generous, okay? You don't come and get him by nine pm tomorrow, then it's over for you all, okay? Because if Ryan dies, Mech-X4 dies, right? No technopath, no robot. And it's not like Leo can just somehow make another technopath, right? Uh-uh, nope, not possible."

"I hate you," Mark muttered under his breath. "You're a disgrace to humanity..."

"And a psychopath," Spyder added, an upbeat tone in his voice, most likely due to his nervousness.

"Who's isn't?" Seth cheered, happily, as a wide smile was still spreading across his face. He had then glanced back at Ryan, who remained motionless, before turning back to the three boys. "Anyway though, I'll see y'all later, okay? Have fun!" And with that, the screen colour faded off the screen and to black once more.

* * *

 **Yay! I really liked this chapter!**

 **Anyway, does anyone wanna guess what Seth's plan is? Here's a hint; it includes a invention from a past episode. XD**

 **Oh, and I just saw _Let's End This!_ and oh my gosh, it was SO good! I actually thought Ryan was gonna pass out when he had to control the missiles from on top of the robot! But he didn't, so yay! And thank goodness Grace is safe and Leo's okay. I was really worried there for a second. XD**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter though, and please let me know what you think! Seriously, it means so much to me!**

 **~Star :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_4:55 am, Wednesday morning. School has not started yet._

Ryan groaned as he laid awake in pain. It was now close to seven am—or he thought so anyway (he really couldn't tell. Time always seemed to moved slower when your sick or in pain)—and he'd stayed up the past ten hours—or pretty much the entire night—cause he couldn't sleep. The fact that his head felt like it was about to explode or that he couldn't concentrate on his surroundings didn't help much either. Not to mention, his arms and legs felt like lead from being tied down to the stupid chair for too long and his vision was spinning.

"Well, well, well," Seth said as he threw the door open and came into the room. "Look who's up. Bright and early too! Fantastic! It's almost five!"

Ryan stayed quiet, too tired to even try and voice his opinion.

"What?" Seth asked, "Cat got your tongue? Got nothing to say?" He had then turned around to look at an invention on a lab table before he turned back to the boy and shrugged. "Eh, feel like I should've expected that though. After all, you d been awake for, what, the past twelve hours now?"

"Ten," Ryan managed to get out, breathing through his mouth somewhat quickly.

"Oh, perfect!" Harper exclaimed, as he threw his hands up in the air excitedly. "That means time'll go by quicker and so will this little experiment we'll be doing!" He had then went over and started untying the roped around the boy slowly. "Then I can get back to my work and you—" He gestured to Ryan himself. "Can get back to your—" Suddenly the ropes came off and Ryan collapsed to the floor with a thud. "Dying," Seth finished.

"M-M—Mark'll come for me," Ryan managed to breath in between coughs as he did so on the ground. While doing this, he kept his head on the floor—the cold tiles actually felt nice for once—with his hands covering his face, as his body shook slightly with coughs and deep, unsteady breaths.

"Maybe so," Seth agreed, pursing his lips, like he did just hours before. "But by then wouldn't they be too late?"

* * *

 _9' am, Wednesday morning. School started twenty minutes ago, yet the boys are still hard at work._

"Ugh," Mark groaned as he awoke from his spot half off the couch and half on the ground. "What time is it? Like twelve already?"

"Nine, actually," Harris corrected as he continued messing around with Seth's laptop. "You and Spyder fell asleep at about one or two." Harris had then gestured to the computer before speaking once more. "I've been trying to hack into this thing all night."

"Why didn't you just ask me for advice?" Spyder asked as he awoke from his eight hour long nap.

"Because how would you help?" Harris asked rhetorically. "You know nothing."

Spyder looked hurt, before Harris quickly apologized.

"Sorry," the smallest of the three explained, a sheepish look on his face, "I get angry when I'm stressed."

"Ah, it's alright," Spyder brushed it off. "But why don't you just track Seth's car?"

"Because," Harris sighed tiredly, as if it wasn't already obvious, "Seth hacked into his own laptop and interrupted the file. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah," Spyder said in the exact same tone, "But what about the tracking device _in_ his car?"

Suddenly, Mark looked up with all signs of sleepiness gone, intrigued by the conversation. "What tracking device in his car?!" He repeated, shocked.

"The tracking device _I_ put in his car," Spyder clarified as he looked at his two teammates confused. "What, you didn't know?"

"Not till now!" Harris squealed.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mark demanded.

"I would've, but—" Spyder stared at the ground sadly, tears now forming in his chocolate brown eyes. "—It was supposed to be a birthday present for Harris. Y'know, so you could track your favourite superhero—"

"CEO."

"Wherever he wanted to go."

"My birthday was three months ago," Harris reminded his friend.

"Oh!" Spyder said, sudden happiness spreading in his face. "Well, then I'm early for next year!"

Mark face-palmed and sighed as Harris quickly logged out of whatever he was doing and opened up an entirely new file. "So how do we do this?" The tiny genius boy asked swiftly.

The weapons specialist took a small object out of his pocket. "Take this USB drive" He instructed, "And plug it into the corner side of the laptop. It'll download all Seth's information to it wirelessly, including his location, and we'll find wherever his car is at, even if it's still running or not." He had then tossed it over to Harris, who, in response, caught in carefully and immediately plugged the small object in, as Spyder said. "Then toss it in to the slot you added on the side of our hologram and with a click or a flick, we'll be set to go."

"So now what do we do?" Mark inquired, impatiently.

"Now," Spyder said, holding up his pointer finger dramatically. "Now. . . We wait."

* * *

 **Yay! Even though I didn't feel like that was a long enough chapter, I really liked that little moment I added in for Spyder. I feel like he can kinda be more than just the weapons guy at times, ya know? Like he has more potential.**

 **Oh, and great news!**

 **I'm almost done pre writing the story! And I'm super excited to post the next few chapters too, because I have feeling you guys will like it. :) I know I do.**

 **Anyway though, I hope you enjoyed this little chappie and please let me know what you think in the reviews! :) They are appreciated, after all! :)**

 **~Star :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_1:58 pm, Wednesday afternoon. Ryan is still with Seth._

Ryan squirmed and shifted on the ground, groaning in pain and his headache growing as he did so. A while ago, he spotted something—a small metal knife—sitting on a lab table nearby the door, and thought he could use what little strength he had left to get it and escape. It didn't work as well as he hoped though, since he was too weak to get up, and so he eventually flipped the table over while on the ground, earning a nice long gash for himself as a reward in the process. So now, he was just lying there, using what energy he had left to lie on the ground and try _not_ to pass out.

"Still awake?" Seth asked mischievously, as he made another grand entrance inside the small building. He had then taken a look at the suffering technopath and frowned. "Aw, poor boy. Want some water?" He offered as he headed to a water-dispensing machine nearby and filled a small plastic cub with the clear, transparent liquid.

"I-I don't want anything from you," Ryan remarked as he lied on the ground, blood dripping out from his cut. "I don't want anything, except for you to _leave me alone_."

"Fine," Seth said, a false sense of sweetness laced within his voice, as he purposely dropped the cup and spilled the water on the ground. He had then turned on his heels and walked back to the door, but stopped when he reached the lights. "Then I will leave you alone."

And suddenly. . . all the lights went _out_.

* * *

 _2:58 pm, Wednesday afternoon. Six hours left until time's up._

"It's finished!" Harris cried excitedly as his eyes lit up at the sight of the at the fully loaded USB. He waited moment before he took it out of the computer, and immediately plugged it into the side slot, to which all the information appeared on the small circle strapped on to the two leather handles.

"Where is he?!" Mark—who was previously working on homework—asked, worriedly.

"Warlord."

"Wait, what?" Spyder questioned, confused.

"27 and 52 Warlord Road," Harris clarified as he peered closely at his watch screen. "Not too far from here, in fact. Should be about a twenty minute walk, fifteen if we bike it, and ten for sure if we hurry."

"Then what are we waiting for then?!" Mark asked as he grabbed his jacket and tossed the other two theirs, "Let's go!"

* * *

 _3:32 pm. Five and a half hours until time's up._

"Come on," Seth barked as the boy in front of him stumbled as he walked. "Don't act weak!" The two were currently walking toward one of Seth's famous labs and as they did, the light burned Ryan's eyes. After spending more than half the day in a dark, dusty room. . . Well, it was weird to see light.

"W-W-Where are we g-g-going?" The technopath asked desperately. If he wasn't going to get out of here, then he at least had the right to know how he was gonna die.

"Well, if you won't give up your technopathic knowledge, then I'll just have to find a way to get it myself," Seth answered, politely. He had then stopped at a door and punched in a code before entering. "Sounds innocent enough, right? In other words, you're gonna be my little. . . experiment, for the day."

"In other words, I'll be your little _lab rat_ ," Ryan spoke bitterly.

Seth pursed his lips, pretending to think it over. "Well, yes, I suppose that too," He decided. He then threw the door open and shoved the boy inside, making him stumble, but the boy eventually stopped and gasped when he saw what kind of equipment was sitting on the shelves; the equipment from the one, and only, Mech-X4.

* * *

 **Guys, guys, oh my gosh, I have _fantastic_ news!**

 **I finished prewriting the story!**

 **So now I can officially confirm and reveal that there _will_ be ten chapters for this, and then there'll be a little single authors note all by itself at the end. **

**Who's excited?!**

 **I am!**

 **I even finished the ending and I think it turned out _really well_. Seriously, I'm not kidding, I'm not even joking here, I think you _all_ will like it!**

 **And of course, this news also means that there's only three chapters left.**

 **But chapter eight will be _extra_ long, so you'll have that to look forward to too! **

**Anyway though, I hope you all liked this chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star**


	8. Chapter 8

_3:38 pm._

"Where'd you get that?" Ryan demanded, angrily, though his tone of voice didn't exactly come out as so.

"Oh, this?" Seth questioned rhetorically, as he examined one of Mech-X4's gadgets. It reminded Ryan of the memory hackers they used when they tried to hack into Seth's memories. In fact, he was positive it was the exact same one. "Oh, this? I got it when I kidnapped your brother. Neat, isn't it? Some of my slaves–"

"Slaves?!"

"Oh, sorry; some of my _coworkers_ found this while they were experimenting and exploring with the robot. Cool, right?"

"That's not yours though." Ryan protested. He was about to get up—and do what, he didn't know, but he was about to figure it out —when two metal wrist cuffs shot out from the chair's arms and locked him in.

"Well, it's not yours, is it?"

"No," Ryan whispered quietly.

"Exactly! See, it's Leo's! Right here," Seth explained as he pointed to two small initials marked L.M. on the side. "But, see, nobody's going to believe you if you don't have any proof. And I can easily make this mine." Seth had then swiped a blue marker from a box near a white board and sloppily drew over Leo's handwriting. "See, easy, right? And now nobody can tell it's not mine."

"Please, anybody can see that it's not yours."

"Anybody may be able to see it, Ryan, but that doesn't automatically mean they'll care about it when I unveil the world." Seth replied with a smile on his face. Once he finished speaking, he dropped the invention on a nearby table covered with chemicals and other robot parts, and plugged it in.

"There," Seth stated, his happiness hiding the hideous and destructive demeanour underneath. "Now I'll just wait for that to charge, and I'll be back to do the rest." Seth had then turned on his heels and threw the door open dramatically. "Adios, amigo!"

"Adios, idiot," Ryan muttered under his breath as the door slammed and the lights flickered off one last time.

* * *

 _4:05 pm._

Mark and Harris slid to a stop and dropped their bikes as they arrived outside Seth's abandoned lab-warehouse. As they tried to figure out how to break in, Spyder managed to catch up and Mark immediately turned to him when he did so.

"It's locked," The mechanic explained as he gestured towards the door, to which Mark and Spyder stared at in shock, as it was completely open, with Harris right beside it.

The hat wearing boy was in shock. "H-H—How?!"

"Did I mention Seth uses the same password for everything?" Harris questioned rhetorically with a laugh as the three of them ran inside.

* * *

 _4:48 pm. While Seth has been busy planning his big plan, Harris, Mark and Spyder are lost somewhere within the building._

"So," Seth asked as he walked into the room, making a grand entrance, "We ready to get down to business?" He then sighed and frowned, however, when he saw that Ryan was passed out unconscious. "Aww," He pouted before turning back to his natural happy state, "That's okay though! Now this'll just be as easy!" He had then placed the memory hacker on Ryan's head and was about to do the same to himself when the door burst open and he somehow tackled him to the ground.

"What the—" Seth looked up confused before he sighed once again with disgust evident in his voice as he spoke. "Aw man, it's you."

"Yep!" Spyder exclaimed excitedly, "It's me!"

"And Harris and Mark," Harris added.

"And Harris and Mark," Spyder added quickly, as he continued to kneel on the back of Seth's knees and hold his hands down so that he wouldn't be able me to move. He had then stared at Mark, who was standing in front of Ryan, as Harris blocked the door. "What's wrong?" He asked the mechanic, "Take that thing off of him!"

"I-I can't," Mark spoke as he stared at his unconscious brother, slumped in the chair in front of him.

"Why not?"

"He'll die," Harris answered bluntly. Spyder had then stared at him in shock and when he did, Harris sighed before explaining further. "You weren't here at the time because you were role playing as Seth for that presentation, but if we take that thing off while it's on Ryan, he'll die. If we even try to disconnect it, he'll die. If we even try to risk it, he'll flatline and die before we can even get him back to the Mech. You can't just disconnect someone from their memories without proper consequences."

"So?" Spyder asked, still not understanding the matter of the situation. "Worst thing that happens, he gets amnesia and we—"

"Have to explain every little detail of his life to him, and explain that to my mom when she gets back from her trip," Mark interrupted as he shook his head a moment after. "No, we're not doing that. We're not risking it."

Spyder was furious now. "He could—He could die—"

"And he will die if we pull him out of there," Harris elucidated. "If we try to pull him out, he could be stuck in a coma, in a dream world, forever, and never wake up. And then if that doesn't happen, he'll either get amnesia and forget every single moment of his life or will die right away. This is a tricky situation." Harris had then stopped blocking the door, but closed it instead and walked over to the two Walker brothers. "We have to be smart about this."

"Then what do we do?!" Mark demanded. He didn't care what he had to do to save his his brother, he just wanted him back.

Harris paused in thought for a minute before speaking as Mark and Spyder watched him intently. "If we hook one of ourselves up to the memory hackers, then one of us can transmit and receive telepathic messages to Ryan." Mark and Spyder looked confused so Harris continued explaining. "When we hooked Ryan up to Seth, they created a mental link between each other. That's how they can taunt each other and read each other's private thoughts, whether accidental or intentional, but I've never figured out how to do it on purpose. It takes a lot of power, concentration, and focus."

"I'll do it!" Mark immediately volunteered, "He's my brother, I'm the one got him into this mess and I'm the one who's get him out."

"Okay then," Harris agreed as he pointed to four identical inventions on the lab table and shelves. "Grab one of the memory hackers and you'll be set."

Mark nodded and took the memory hacker before placing it on his head with his back against the wall. There, he fell unconscious, his head dropped to his chest with his eyes closed, as he entered Ryan's dream world.

* * *

"Ryan?" Mark called out as he felt his ghost like body come to life. As he did, he took a look at his surroundings and slowly examined them. Ryan's dream or memory world was so different from the real world. For one, everything was either see through or faded white and for two, Mark was pretty sure he was in a giant library, one place he'd never go to in his life. Hundreds of books covered the shelves around him as the small circular tables were decorated with small lamps and mini iPads or laptops.

 _'Well,'_ Mark thought to himself, _'The guy sure does like his reading.'_ He'd seen Ryan read books from _Batman: The Dark Night Returns_ to _How to Kill a Mockingbird_ , so it wasn't like he was surprised he was in a library. Ryan liked books, he knew that much.

"Ryan!" The mechanic called out once more as he stood up from his spot on the ground and ran towards the nearest door, having decided to explore all the rooms he could after receiving no answer. "Ryan, man, you alright?!"

"Mark..." A voice squeaky, "Mark...?"

Mark immediately ran through the halls and stopped when he spotted his brother in the nearest room on the left. "Ryan!" He screamed, "Oh—Oh gosh, Ryan, are you okay?"

Ryan gasped when he saw the mechanic before his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He whisper-yelled, "And keep your voice down! Seth's gonna come back any minute!"

"No, he's not," Mark answered calmly. When Ryan looked addled, he continued explaining. "You're fine, you're gonna be okay, alright? Spyder's with Seth, he's currently restraining him and holding him back, but we have to go _right now_."

"Where's Spyder?"

"He's back with Harris in the real world, and, yes, they're fine, but you won't be if you don't wake up." He had then grabbed Ryan's shoulders and stared at the boy straight in the eyes. "You _need_ to wake up, okay? You _need_ to get out of here. You don't have any other choice, you _need_ to, okay?"

"B-But—"

"No. Ryan, you _need_ to wake up, _okay?_ You don't have to and you may not want to, but you _need_ to. You need to wake yourself up." Mark spoke sternly, "You _need_ to."

Ryan nodded quietly. "Yeah," He whispered softly, "Yeah, okay. I-I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to. I don't have to, but I need to." He had then closed his eyes and nodded once more as he whispered, "I _need_ to _wake up_."

* * *

Mark immediately jumped up from his spot on the ground as soon as his eyes snapped open. He quickly placed the machine on a nearby shelf next to him and then proceeded to turn his attention to Ryan, who fell out of his chair as it unlocked his wrists, and began coughing uncontrollably at that very moment.

Mark and Harris were immediately by the pilot's side, as Spyder ran towards them a second later, accidentally letting the CEO go in the process. They didn't care about that though. That didn't matter to them at the moment. All that mattered was that Ryan was okay, and that was all they cared about.

"Ryan?!" Mark frantically asked his brother as Ryan lied on the floor, loudly pleading and gasping for breath. "Ryan?!" He demanded as he lightly but swiftly shook his brothers shoulders and tapped his cheek. "Ryan, speak to me, buddy!"

"S-S-Stop i-i-it..."

"Stop what?!" Mark questioned, worriedly.

"S-Shaking me," the boy muttered, his eyes slowly starting to close, "H-Head's spinning. I-I—I wanna sleep..."

Mark grew panicked, his eyes widening as he did so. He didn't know what kind of injuries Ryan had, but he _did_ know that, from experience, sleeping with a concussion—if Ryan had one, that is—could lead to bad things. Very, very, _very_ bad things. "No, no, no," He objected nervously, "No, no, Ryan, don't fall asleep, you can't fall asleep! Don't you _freakin' fall asleep_!"

"Why not?" The pilot questioned rhetorically and lazily, "Sleep... Sleep is fun..."

Mark's eyes widened as he grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him once more, hos screams becoming louder and louder each time he did so. "No!" The yells of the mechanic echoed throughout the small space. "Ryan! _Ryan_!"

* * *

 **Okay, can I just say that I'm really proud of this chapter? Like seriously, this is over a thousand words and I incorporated so much into this, I'm honestly really proud.**

 **Don't worry though, that's not the ending XD. Ryan doesn't die (or will he?) XD. That'd be a terrible plot twist and nobody wants a remake of Fred and George from Harry Potter. XD. In all seriousness though, we have about two more chapters left to go. I'm so excited! Yayyyyyy!**

 **If you're worried about this ending though, don't. Seriously don't. I have a new story planned and I'm prewriting it as I speak. :) It's not the original idea I had, but it's based in a theory I have, and Leo _will_ be included in it, so you have that to look forward to as well. :) There's gonna be a major plot twist in thst fic, for sure. :)**

 **Oh, and I'd like to give a shout-out to Orang3Juic3, another Mech-X4 and Disney fic writer. I kinda stole—er, borrowed—the second to last line in this chapter from their story, _I'll Bet My Life_. (Which is one of my favourites, so if you haven't read it yet [I doubt that though XD], you should!) So, yeah, credit goes to them for that line. I just kinda adjusted it and reworded it a bit. XD**

 **So, yeah, that's about it for now. I hope y'all liked this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews! Pretty please? XD**

 **~Star :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_4:55 pm. The four are still at Seth's warehouse with Ryan, who's in immediate danger with the state he's in._

As soon as Mark saw his baby brother's eyes close, he immediately jumped into action, not even dating to waste a minute of the precious time they had left.

Spyder, on the other hand, was in shock, and couldn't figure out what had to be done. "What do we—"

"Get back to Mech-X4!" Mark ordered as he scooped his baby brother up in his arms bridal-style. While doing this, Ryan didn't even groan once or move. It was clear to the boys he was out cold and he continued to stay that way in Mark's arms. "Take your bikes, hop into my car, I don't know, I don't care, we just _have_ to get him _help_!"

The three boys had then ran out the door to outside, where Spyder and Harris quickly hopped on their bikes, as Mark got into the driver's seat of his car and gently placed Ryan in the passengers seat. Quickly he buckled both their seat belts (he didn't need Ryan to get more hurt than he actually was) and drove off to the gigantic robot, as Spyder and Harris followed along on their bikes behind him.

 _'Mark is right,'_ they both thought simultaneously, though both unknowingly. _'We have to get Ryan help.'_

 _'We have to.'_

* * *

 _5:30 pm. Back at Mech-X4._

As soon as the three ran into Mech-X4, Mark placed Ryan on the medical bed, under the sheets, as Harris desperately tried to set up the machines.

"Harris!" Spyder yelled, "Hurry up, he could be flatlining!"

"I'm trying my best!" The boy squeaked as he started rapidly pressing buttons. He had then figured out why some of the machines weren't working and quickly tossed the plug to Spyder.

"Plug in the heart monitor!"

"Wait, what?!" Mark was confused as he leaned on Ryan's medical bed. "Is he okay?! What's happening to him?! He's not dying, is he?!"

"Not yet," Spyder confirmed, which he later decided was a bad choice of words.

Harris shook his head in frustration—because of Spyder or the machines, Mark didn't know, but he didn't decide to ask—but didn't acknowledge Spyder's stupid statement. He had then sighed before turning to Mark with a distressed look on his face.

"You need to go."

"Wait, what?!" Mark repeated, shocked. "I need to go?! As in I need to go and leave my younger brother alone when he could be dying, I need to go?!"

"Yes," Harris concurred frantically, with wide eyes. "You need to go. We need more space, we need more time!"

"I-I'm _not_ leaving him," the basketball player protested.

"Mark—"

" _No_ ," Mark replied, strictly as he held his ground. " _No_ , Harris, I'm _not_ leaving my baby brother here alone while he could be dying. That's _not_ how things used to work and that's _not_ how they work now."

"Fine," Harris said in defeat. It's not that he wanted Mark to leave, but him and Spyder needed more space to work and they couldn't exactly have that if Mark was in the way. He wasn't going to pressure him into leaving though. He couldn't. If he was in the same situation, he would've done the exact same thing. "Just stay quiet, okay? We need to focus."

Silently agreeing, Mark nodded and quietly took a seat beside his baby brother, holding on to his hand the entire time.

 _'Please be okay, Ryan.'_ Mark thought to himself.

 _'Please...'_

* * *

"And... Done!"

Mark immediately shot up from his chair the minute the words were said, his formerly sleeping form now awakened. "What?!" He asked, surprised. "What happened?! How many hours has it been?! Is he okay?! Is Ryan okay?!" He had then glanced over at his baby brother and sighed a relieved sigh once he found out he was okay, before turning back to Harris.

"He's fine," Harris concurred as he nodded with a smile plastered to his face. "It's been about two hours, but he only woke up once and didn't even say anything before he passed out again. He also had some internal bleeding, but Spyder and I managed to fix that easily—"

Spyder nodded as he raised his arm excitedly. "I helped!" He called out, happily, for Ryan's safety or for stating the obvious, Mark didn't know but he decided it wasn't the time to ask.

Harris nodded. "Yes, you did, Spyder." He had then turned back to Mark and continued talking. "We had to give him some painkillers and medications though, so added up with how much energy he lost while being kidnapped by Seth, he should be out of it for a while. A few days, at the most."

Mark nodded, understandingly. "That all?" He asked, silently hoping for a positive answer to his question.

Harris frowned as he looked through the notes that were taken and for once, Mark could actually see him in a career of being a real doctor. "Actually, no," He replied as he glanced back up at the two Walker boys. "He also had a grade two concussion, along with three broken ribs. That bloody gash too, of course, we had to stitch up, but as long as it doesn't rip or tear, he should be fine."

"And that's it?" Mark asked, hopefully. "That's it then? He's fine, he's gonna be okay?"

"Yep," Harris nodded. "That's it, that's all. He's gonna be okay."

Mark was about to speak when Spyder did. "Awesome!" The hat wearing big exclaimed, earning a glare from both the youngest and the oldest of the four. "Now, who wants to play some videos games?"

* * *

 **Boy, I sure hope that chapter was good.**

 **I actually _just_ finished this now, and didn't even get any time to have a beta-reader edit it 'cause I was so busy and obsessed with getting it back up tonight, but hopefully it's good. If any spelling or grammar mistakes are noticed, I apologize for that, it's late (or super early) where I am.**

 **Since I'm really tired, I'm gonna make this little authors note a bit shorter than my rest. I hope you liked the chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so this is the second to last chapter, and originally I wasn't going to put this author's note at the top, but I thought it'd be a good idea to do so.**

 **So, in this chapter, there are some words that have an extra letter or two in there. Nothing bad, I promise, I only write up to T and even if I do put swear words in my stories, I either use abbreviations or hardly use them at all. But there's nothing of that in this chapter, I can assure you. I just wanted to mention the extra letters so I don't get reviews saying stuff like "do you not know how to spell?" or "how can you not spell a simple four letter word?"**

 **But yeah, that's it. Read on!**

* * *

 _Sunday evening, 6:30 pm. It's slightly dark outside, and it's been exactly four days since Ryan was saved from Harper._

"Ryan..." Someone muttered, "Ryan, wake up..."

"Ugh..." Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he was blinded by a bright light. After a few minutes, he opened them again and tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by whoever was beside him.

"Don't," Mark instructed as he watched his baby brother closely. "You've been out of it for the past four days. You need rest."

"W-What h-h-happened?" Ryan questioned, curiously, coughing a bit as he did so.

"You don't remember?" Mark inquired, concerned.

"N-Not much of it, no."

Mark sighed, tiredly. He really didn't want to repeat the event, but he had no choice. Ryan deserved to know what happened to him.

"Seth kidnapped you while you were sick and while I was in school. We couldn't get to you till afterwards, but we managed to get you out of there. Seth escaped, but I really doubt he'll come after you anytime soon after how much we terrified him."

"W-We?"

"Harris, Spyder and I."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

The two boys had then sat in silence for a while before Ryan seemed to remember something,

"Wait, four days?! I've been out of it for four days?!" He asked, sitting up in shock, only to be pushed down again by Mark. "Sorry," He whispered, upon seeing the look his brother was giving him. "My head's still spinning..."

"Well, that kinda makes sense, considering whatever was dropped on your head gave you a large gash and a stupid grade two concussion," Mark stated. He had then passed his brother a glass of water, although it was only filled up halfway through. "Here," He instructed, "Drink this."

A buzz had then sounded throughout the room, only for Harris and Spyder to walk in a moment later. "Hey, look who's up!" Spyder exclaimed as he came in to the room, following Harris, before jumping up and sitting on one of the stools, wheeling himself around as it moved. "How ya doing, man?"

"Actually, kinda tired," Ryan replied as he rubbed his eyes and let a yawn escape his lips a moment later.

"You've been asleep for four whole days," Mark deadpanned with disbelief as he looked towards his brother.

"Technically, it wasn't sleep," Harris interrupted the three. "You don't just automatically get the rest and energy you need while being unconscious." He had then looked at Ryan before speaking again. "Which means you still need to rest, even if you've been out of it for the past four days."

"Fine." Ryan had closed his eyes and lied on the bed for a moment before shooting right back up again. This time, however, Mark didn't stop him. "Wait," He exclaimed, wrapping a hand around his stomach and wincing in pain, "What are we gonna tell Mom?! She's gonna be back tomorrow! What if she finds out I—"

"Have three broken ribs, a grade two concussion, a bloody gash on your head and am still sick?" Harris guessed.

" _Yeahh_ ," Ryan frowned, emphasizing the word, " _Thaat..._ "

"Dont worry about it," Mark directed, "I've got that covered. Same skate park excuse, as always."

Ryan looked nervous yet addled. "Mark," He spoke, "I think Mom's going to eventually get suspicious that I hurt myself every time we're at the skate park."

Mark shrugged, not seeing a problem with it. "Hey, if anything comes up, I'll lead it straight back to Seth. It's his fault, anyway, for doing this to you and being so irresponsible."

The four guys had then laughed before Mark pushed Ryan back down on the medical bed once more.

"Now rest," the oldest of the four told his little brother as he forced Ryan to lie back down on the bed, "You need it, and then after you feel alright, we'll head back to the house before Mom gets back tomorrow afternoon and make something up, or at the very least, make it look like we spent the week there." The three teens had then stood up from the seats and were about to walk out the door, but stopped, when Ryan called their names.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Harris asked.

"Thanks for... y'know, saving me."

"Well, why wouldn't we? You're our friend." Spyder questioned rhetorically. He had then smiled before adding, "And besides, we'd be crazy not to. Seth's a psychopath, man!"

"And we're also a team," Mark added, "And a team is just like a family, risking their lives for each other, no matter what. Because families and teams, never let each other down or give up on them."

Harris nodded. "And that's a guarantee."

* * *

 **And that's it! End of the story! I'm gonna leave you guys on this little cliche ending, okay?**

 **...**

 **No, don't worry, I'm kidding! This is the second to last chapter, and then there'll be one more and maybe a few extra author notes or so, but that's it. Then the story's done and I can focus on my next one!**

 **I think you guys are really gonna like my next Mech-X4 story! It's based of on one of my Mech-X4 theories, like _The Technopathics_ , and it's includes a brand new OC of mine! If you want to try and guess who they'll be paired up with or related to, go ahead! I don't mind!**

 **Oh, and my next story—which is called _The Virus: Code Red_ —will take place in a future season two!**

 **Im so excited!**

 **Anyway though, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you think in the reviews! And get ready for the next, and last, one!**

 **~Star :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, so before I start this chapter off, I'd like to apologize for my last authors note.**

 **I feel really bad about it, and guilty, and I really don't know why I posted it. I don't have an excuse to give you guys, but I really hope we can forget about it 'cause I just feel really bad and guilty and don't wanna have to dwell on it or reminisce on it. I'm not usually the one to show emotions through my authors notes, and I just feel disappointed in myself that I wrote that thing up and brought it on to you guys, 'cause now I really regret it. I should be happy with what I have, right?**

 **So yeah, I'm sorry, and I _promise_ I won't type anything up like that again. I don't know why I did, it's not my style, and it's not me.**

 **So I just gonna leave this right here in hopes that you forget about it while you read this super-short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mark?! Ryan?!" Grace called out as she entered her home, pulling her suitcases along behind her. She'd been worried about her two boys for the past five days, but knew that they'd been able to handle themselves, even if she did leave Seth with them.

"Over here, Mom!" Mark yelled as he continued playing video games from his spot on the couch.

"I see you're still playing video games," Grace observed as she placed her bags down and wandered over to the two boys. Upon seeing Mark play as Batman in Gotham City, she smiled and shook her head. "Same as when I—" She had then looked down, however, and noticed her youngest son lying, what seemed to be unconscious, on the couch and the state he was in. "Ryan!" She screamed, worriedly, as she raced toward him. "What happened?!" She asked Mark, bewildered.

"Skate park accident," came the perfectly-rehearsed on cue reply.

" _Again?!_ " The black haired woman questioned, confused.

"Yeah," Mark replied with a sigh, "Seth let us go. He thought it was a good idea that Ryan get some fresh air, so he asked me to take him somewhere, but when he tried to go down the half pipe... well, this happened." He had then paused before adding, "Isn't Seth _so irresponsible_?"

" _Very_ ," Grace agreed as she felt Ryan's forehead and frowned as she found he still had a fever. He wasn't as hot as he was before she left, but he was still warm and that worried her deeply. She sighed as she glanced at Ryan before turning her attention to Mark. "What'd the doctors say?" She inquired.

"Grade two concussion, three broken ribs, and his left knee is badly bruised," Mark explained, "He stayed unconscious pretty much the entire time, but the doctors said he should wake up soon."

"And what about the gash on his forehead?"

"Oh, that too!" Mark added as he finally paid attention to his mother, "Sick, right?!"

"Very _sick_ ," Grace said as she glared at her oldest son, "And trust me when I say I do not mean that in the way you do." She had then pulled out her cell phone and began to step out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute," She spoke, annoyed at not her sons, but her boyfriend instead. "I'm going to talk to Seth about this."

"You do that!" Mark shouted as he resumed back to his game, "And let him know what a terrible, irresponsible person he really is!"

A comfortable silence had then made its way into the room and as Grace turned a corner and went upstairs, Mark burst out laughing.

"Dude, that was awesome!" He exclaimed as he high fived the technopath next to him.

"Yeah, it was!" Ryan agreed as he joined in on the laughing, "We should get Seth in trouble more often!"

"Yep!" Mark concurred, "We make a great team."

Ryan smirked. "We do," He said, "Don't we?"

* * *

 **And, done! Now it's actually, finally done! No more tricks, it's finished! :)**

 **I really hope you guys liked the ending part. I had a lot of fun writing it and I think Ryan and Mark were actually somewhat in character in this XD. Unlike all my other Mech-X4 stories, anyway.**

 **So, now that this is done, I have a question for you guys about my new story...**

 **Should the main Mech-X4 crew start calling Seth 'Harper', by his last name, instead of his first? I feel like it's a bit more realistic since they're enemies and all now.**

 **Sorry if you were expecting something more serious. XD.**

 **Anyway though, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd like to give a few shout outs to some people who reviewed. Mainly Imagigirl20, Brentinator, and Guest. You guys are awesome and I'd like to think your support was what kept me going when I was doubtful and worrisome or just sad and insecure. So thanks for that! :)**

 **I'm thinking of creating a Facts chapter authors note, or just a long ending authors note, but in case nothing comes to mind, I think I'll just end this here.**

 **Thanks for all the support guys! I wish you the best luck on your writing too! :)**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
